For The Love Of The Mother
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: What if Human didn't love Rose...but instead Jackie...how would Pete react? How would Jackiereact?
1. Chapter 1

'Rose's Mom has gone it going on. Rose cant you see, you're just not the girl for me'  
The Human Doctor's thoughts.

_For The Love Of The Mother  
Chapter 1:  
_

The Doctor, The Human Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler and Donna Noble were all stood on Bad Wolf bay. The Human Doctor was watching Jackie closely, though Jackie was too busy watching Rose and the real Doctor to take much notice. Donna - for once in her life - was stood back, letting this pan out without her interruptions.

'But this is the parallel world?' Rose whispered, quietly horrified. 'I spent all that time trying to find you again, to go back to you. You can't make me stay here now. Doctor, please, you can't'

'I'm not leaving you on you're own Rose.' the Doctor replied. 'You see him' he gestured towards the Human Doctor and noticed he was staring at Jackie. 'What?! What?!'

The Human Doctor turned to the Doctor and Rose, an innocent smile splashed all over his face.

'Anyway' The Doctor let it slide and continued 'He's just like me'

'Except he's staring up my Mum for some reason' Rose turned to the Human Doctor 'Why are you staring at my Mum?

'I could ask the same thing' Jackie Tyler exclaimed. 'What are you staring at?'

'You' The Human Doctor answered and his hand quickly flew to his mouth 'I mean...nothing' he foolishly tried to cover it up

'What d'you mean 'me'?' Jackie asked and simultaneously Rose asked 'What d'you mean her?'

'Nothing, nothing' the Human Doctor replied.

'And you want to leave me with this idiot?' Rose asked turning back to the Doctor.

'Rose, I take it back' The Doctor admitted. 'He looks like me, nothing more' He shivered slightly. 'Remember my reaction when your Mother kissed me?'

Rose nodded.

'Good, so you know I'd never be looking at her like that don't you?'

'Of course' Rose giggled slightly. 'I think he'd be happy to stay here with Mum'

'Don't you dare' Jackie threatened, but then she looked at Rose seriously. 'You don't want to stay here do you?'

Rose shook her head. 'I want to go with the Doctor' she replied honestly. She turned back to the Doctor 'Leave him with Mum. She can look after him. Check he doesn't do anything stupid, and I can go with you. It's perfect'

'Perfect' the Human Doctor agreed dreamily.

'Ok. Now I'm scared' The Doctor said, 'How did that thing come from me' He looked at Rose. 'Come on lets get out of here'

Jackie sighed as the TARDIS faded away. It wasn't losing Rose that was the problem. Oh no she had prepared herself for that a long time ago. In truth she never really had Rose the whole time they were in the parallel world. No, the problem now was being stuck with a Human version of the Doctor, who was nothing like the Doctor whatsoever, and was - Jackie had never realised this was possible - worse. He was looking at her, smiling at her. Smiling at her the same way the real Doctor had used to smile at Rose when he thought she couldn't see. She turned away from him, and got her phone out. 'Pete LOVE' She said purposely loudly, risking a glance to the Human Doctor. He was glaring evils at the phone, but when he noticed Jackie looking he smiled again. How she wanted to smack that smile right off of his face. 'Please come and get me. I've been left in Norway with -' she turned to face the Human Doctor '-an idiot, who looks like the Doctor'

'You're a lucky man Peter Alan Tyler' The Human Doctor shouted down the phone.

'Ugh. Just ignore him' said Jackie into the phone. 'Just come and get me, yeah?....I'm in bloody Norway...Yes...Well I don't know. Because the Doctor is an idiot'

'I can agree with you on that' commented the Human Doctor.

Jackie ignored him. 'Well don't know do I. You have all these connections and stuff send someone...or come yourself'

'Don't come, Pete, we'll be fine' shouted the Human Doctor.

'Shut it' Jackie warned him. 'No not you' she said into the phone. 'The idiot I've been left with...Because he hasn't got a name...Well I don't know, how 'bout Idiot? It suits him well enough...I have a lot against him. He doesn't know he's born and he's hitting on me…What d'you mean 'at least a week'?' Jackie shrieked horrified. 'I can not stay in Norway for a whole week with the Doctor's double'

'You know, you can call me Alex' The Human Doctor told here.

'No Pete, no please, Pete.' Jackie pleaded into the phone, completely ignoring 'Alex'. '…But you've got contacts…what d'you mean you can't get here any quicker?…No need for sarcasm Pete…just get here soon…Fine. See you then…Yeah, love you too…bye'

'You know' Alex said as soon as Jackie hung up. 'if you were my girlfriend I'd never keep you waiting. I'd be there in an instant'

Jackie marched towards him. 'Let us get one thing straight' She was wagging her finger in front of him.

'I love it when you're angry' he whispered.

Jackie marched towards him 'Listen "Alex" or whatever you may want to call yourself. You need bringing back down to reality. You plus me equals NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.'

Alex smiled, as if he hadn't even heard her.

'What are you smiling at?' Jackie asked.

'All of the Doctor's memories are my memories' his smile broadened.

'So?' asked Jackie.

'All of them' repeated Alex. 'Even when Rose returned home with the Doctor to find ghosts…'

'Stop right there' Jackie looked truly horrified. 'Just shut up'

But Alex didn't 'Rose came in, followed by the Doctor, lets just pretend it was me though'

'Let's not' muttered Jackie. She put her fingers in her ears'la la la la la la la' She said loudly.

Alex ignored her and spoke all the louder 'You hugged Rose, and I tried to slip passed quickly - can't think why but never mind - you grabbed hold of me. D'you remember what you said?'

'No' Jackie whispered. 'And I'm not listening. Not listening. LA LA LA LA LA'

'Oh well what you said isn't important, what you did was' Alex's voice was dreamy. 'You kissed me.' he paused smiled all the more broadly and added 'twice'

Jackie moved her finger out of her eyes 'All his memories are yours?' she asked with a sly smile.

'Yep. All of them.' replied Alex. 'Remember the first time we met? Oh yes, Jackie, anything could happen'

'So you'll remember the second time we met' asked Jackie.

Alex gulped. 'Y-Yes he replied'

'"Prove it, stitch his mate"' Jackie said, and slapped Alex just as she had slapped the Doctor.

Alex's hand flew to his cheek 'Owwww' He moaned like a little kid, and then he smiled again 'Feisty aren't you. I like it'

'Ughhh' Jackie exclaimed in annoyance. 'Won't you ever give up?'

'Nope' replied Alex.

It took all Jackie's sensibility not to scream. 'Come on' She muttered, not trusting herself to speak in a normal voice. 'Lets find someone to stay' and she stormed off the beach, Alex following her like a love sick puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Once they reached a hotel Jackie was horrified that she would have to let Alex do the talking since she didn't speak Norwegian and Alex spoke almost every language. She was almost sure he would only book one room, so she warned him against that idea.

'Now only book one room, and you'll be sleeping on the floor without so much as a pillow for comfort. Do I make myself clear?'

'Crystal' Alex said '2 rooms. I promise you Jacks'

'And don't call me Jacks'

'Yes, Jackie' Alex agreed obediently. The walked up to the desk, and started talking quickly in Norwegian. Once he had finished he turned to Jackie and asked how they were going to pay.

She rolled her eyes. 'Some-' She bit her tongue. There was no way she was going to make a joke like "some date you are" with the way he was acting. She handed over her credit card. 'Here' she hissed

'Thank you' Alex said innocently. Once they had paid a worker led them up to their rooms. They had a joint living room, and - much to Jackie's relief - separate bedrooms. 'What you didn't think I'd actually only book one room after your threat did you?' Alex asked when he saw her sigh in relief.

'With you? I didn't know what to expect.' replied Jackie. She flicked the telly on only to flick it off again, moaning about it being in Norwegian.

'We're in Norway, what did you expect?' Alex asked. 'I guess we'll just have to entertain herself'

'Sure' Jackie smiled. 'You seat there quiet, and I'll plan ways to end this one life you have'

Alex laughed slightly. 'You're so funny, Jacks'

'_Jackie' _She told him, then muttered to herself. 'huh, he thinks I'm joking.'

Alex's smile faded slightly. 'You are only joking, aren't you?'

'Man, you're stupid. Believe everything I said wouldn't you?' Jackie muttered. 'Do I look like a murderer?'

Alex's shook his head. 'Too pretty to be a murderer' He told her, and she threw a cushion at him.

'Give it up' she told him.

He shock his head 'I'm afraid I can't do that Jackily'

'Look my name is Jackie. I'm sure even your tiny new born brain can figure that one out. Jack-ie' She said. 'Call me that, or better still don't call me anything and just stay quiet'

'Ok, Jack-ie' Alex said pronouncing each syllable slowly as she had done. 'I'll call you Jack-ie if that's what you'd prefer, though I'd much rather call you Beautiful'

Jackie didn't bother answering him, she just turned away, silently hoping the week would go by quickly.

'Hey, Jackie?' Alex's voice was so normal, so reasonable that she turned to face him.

'Yeah?' she replied.

'Why did you fancy me bef-'

After throwing another pillow in Alex's direction, Jackie stood up and went to walk out the room. 'I was flirtatious at the time. I didn't know you were such a bloody idiot' She said turning back to him. 'Had I known what you were really like I would never have said anything…'

'About the strange man in your bedroom' Alex finished for her. 'But then you knew what I was like when you kissed me and said I was 'all yours''

'I was happy to see you because it meant Rose was back'

'You still kissed me, twice'

But Jackie was out of the room and didn't hear this final comment. Once in the bedroom, she got out her phone and called Pete again. 'Peter Alan Tyler if you don't get here and get here soon, I will not be responsible for me actions……no you don't want to know. Let's just say murder can not be ruled out…calm down? Calm down? Pete, you haven't seen him…yes he is that bad. I slapped him and he said "feisty, I like it"…yes "ah" just get here _now_' and without even saying goodbye she hung up.

Alex saw sense and left Jackie that night. Although Jackie didn't get her hopes up that he'd leave her alone for the whole week. And she was right not too.

'Jacckkieeee' Alex said with a stupid grin. Jackie was just about to tell him to button it when her phone rang.

'Hello?' she snapped into it. '…oh Pete, sorry…What sort of good news?…That is better than good, Sweetheart, it's fantastic'

'I used to say that before I regenerated' Alex piped up.

'So tomorrow you say? How?…I knew you had contacts…Gotta love Torchwood…Yes I'll see you tomorrow then. If I survive today'

'Only one more day to ourselves?' asked Alex, his voice full of regret, as Jackie hung up.

'No' replied Jackie 'one more day of me avoiding you and resisting the temptation to seriously injure you'

'Breakfast?' Alex suggested brightly.

'As long as we're sitting on tables at opposite ends of the room' replied Jackie and they went down to the dining room.

Once they had finished breakfast Jackie headed out quickly. Alex attempted to follow her, suggesting a picnic after a nice walk along the beach. Jackie declined.

'What would it take to win you over?' asked Alex.

'Nothing, because it's never going to happen' asked Jackie and walked off quickly.

'I'll never give up' he called after her.

She stayed out more the day. While she was out Alex took the time to buy the biggest and prettiest bunch of flowers he could find (with a note he found on the ground). _Not roses _he thought, because of the name. He borrowed a vase from the reception and arranged the flowers carefully on the table in front the TV. 'To Jackie…All my love, Alex' he wrote on a piece of card.

When Jackie finally came in (at around 6pm) she could barely stand up. She staggered from side and side, she saw Alex and smiled at him. ''Ello gorgeous'

'Hello, Jackie' he smiled madly, though slightly warily.

She staggered forward slightly, and Alex caught her. 'Ooohh just want I need. A nice strong man to catch me, a damsel in distress.

'Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler _what _have you been drinking' Alex asked, Jackie was now only standing because he was holding onto her.

'Oooh, you sound like me mother' commented Jackie. She looked up at Alex properly 'telling-off doesn't suit you, sweetheart' she smiled. 'But what would suit you would be my lips on yours' She kissed him.

Before Alex had a change to even think about pulling away - or returning the kiss - she fell unconscious in his arms.

'Now how I imagined a kiss with you, Jackily' he muttered as he laid her on the sofa. He twisted a pink carnation into her blonde hair, and left her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

When Jackie woke the next morning the first thing she noticed was the thumping pain in her head. Then she noticed the flowers in the table in front of her. She sat up slowing, and looked at the note on them. 'To Jackie…All my love, Alex'.

'Morning, Lovely' Alex said coming in the room. 'How's your head?'

'Do you have a last name?' she asked.

'Why?'

'So I know what to put on your _death certificate' _replied Jackie. 'Don't buy me flowers. Don't flirt. Don't kiss me-'

'You were the one doing the kissing' said Alex.

'_What?' _Jackie shrieked, then remembered the night before. 'Oh no'she sunk back down onto the sofa. She looked up at Alex. 'Ok I was _drunk, _which was your fault in the first place. So--'

'How is you being drunk my fault?' asked Alex.

'Because I was trying to forget about you by drinking. So it was your fault. So never _ever _mention it again, especially not in front of Pete. Got it?'

'Why?' asked Alex.

'Because I have no feelings for you, unless you class wanting to kill you as a feeling' replied Jackie. 'I'm happy with Pete. I love him. You're just a clone of the man by daughter loves'

'I wouldn't thought by now you would've realised I'm not a bit like him though' replied Alex. '

'No, as I'm sure I've said before, you're worse' Jackie said, and her phone rang.

'Oh great the husband' Alex muttered.

'Shut it Alex' Jackie said and answered it. 'Pete, please tell me you are near?…great…sure…no I…sorry _we _can meet you there. If I don't dump him before…I'll see you soon…love you too'

'Time to go?' Alex asked, his voice full of disappointment.

'Yep' replied Jackie and she couldn't resist smiling.

'What is this?' she asked, pulling the flower out of her hair as she combed it.

'A flower' Alex replied.

'All right smart arse, why is there a flower in my hair?' she asked.

He shrugged 'it looked nice'

'You put a flower in my hair while I was sleeping?'

Alex nodded.

'You are completely impossible'

'Thanks'

'That wasn't a complement.' Jackie said, and walked out the room. Alex followed her out.

'So are we meeting Pete at the airport? And going back to London? Do they still have Zeppelins?'

'Yes. No, you're going to the bloody Antarctic, and _no _they all went pop' Jackie said, her voice full of sarcasm and annoyance.

'Funny' Alex said, with slight sarcasm and his usual smile.

'Don't tempt me' Jackie said.

'If you came with me, we could keep each other warm' smiled Alex.

Once they reached the airport and Jackie saw Pete, she ran straight up to him. 'Thank goodness you're here' She said. 'I swear he's a living nightmare'

'Come on Jacks, surely he's not _that _bad' replied Pete.

'He is' said Jackie.

'Oh so you don't moan when _he _calls you Jacks then? Lucky sod' muttered Alex.

'See?' Jackie said.

'Oh Pete, you should've--'

'Shut it, Idiot' Jackie insisted.

'been there last night' Alex continued as if Jackie hadn't spoke. 'She kissed me'

Pete raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

'She really did' Alex insisted. 'It went something like this: "telling-off doesn't suit you, sweetheart. But what would suit you would be my lips on yours"' Alex moved towards Jackie, and went to kiss her.

Pete pulled him away from Jackie and punched him in the face.

'Oooh' Alex said. 'Gonna play it like that are you?' and he hit Pete back.

'BOYS!' Jackie shouted before Pete had the chance to react again. Both men turned to face her. 'At least try and settle it like men'

'Ok' Alex agreed. 'You leave, and I'll stay here with Jackie'

'Not like that, you twit' Jackie said.

'No, how about _you _leave, go wherever, and I'll stay here with Jackie, since it's me she'd rather be with' Pete replied. 'And to be honest, can you blame her'

'All right, Peter, don't get big headed' said Alex. 'She's probably only with you because she feels sorry for you'

'Why you little--' Pete said and slapped Alex.

Who slapped him back.

And it continued until a girly-schoolyard style fight.

'Jackie is with me because she loves me, and I love her' Pete said, while attempting to pull Alex down to the ground by his hair.

'Yeah all bold and lovely' said Alex sarcastically. 'At least I have hair'

'At least I'm over a week old' replied Pete.

'At least I have experiences' said Alex, grabbing Pete's shirt, and trying to push him backwards.

'At least I can sit still for more than two minutes without having you run away' said Pete, stopping Alex from pushing him backwards by grabbing hold of _his _shirt.

'At least I'm good looking' Alex said.

'That's debatable' Jackie muttered. 'Just stop it _both _of you'

Neither of them listened, so Jackie attempting to get between them - unsuccessfully.

'All right, all right, all right, boys break it up' An English speaking police officer came up to them. They both ignored him. 'I said: _break it up' _and he pulled them off each other. Alex's first reaction was to get back at Pete, Pete's was the same, but the police officer was strong enough to keep them apart. 'Either of you care to tell me what that _childish _fighting was about?'

Both Pete and Alex pointed at Jackie.

'Oh gee thanks' Jackie said. 'Honestly men'

'D'you think you could keep your disagreement about her-'

'Her's called Jackie' Jackie said.

'About _Jackie _peaceful, or do I have to take you _all _down to the station?'

Both Pete and Alex stop trying to reach for each other. 'Peaceful' they both replied quickly, looking at each other with evil eyes.

'Good' The police officer said, and let them go.

'When's our plane due?' Jackie asked Pete.

'It's waiting for us' Pete replied. 'It's a private one. It'll only be us on it'

Jackie smiled. 'Brilliant'

'I say that, in this regeneration' Alex commented.

'Come on' Pete said, completely ignoring Alex. He took Jackie's hand and they walked to the plane - Alex following behind.

'So is Harriet Jones still prime minister?…no sorry President?' asked Alex once they were in the plane.

'No'

'So who is?'

'Does it matter?' asked Pete.

'Oh no of course. I'm only going to live in the country, it's not like it matters whether or not I know who's president' answered Alex sarcastically.

'Glad we agree on that then' said Pete.

Alex rambled on for most of the plane journey, asking pointless stupid questions, most of which neither Jackie nor Pete answered. Once he realised they weren't going to answer, he started rambling on about stuff he'd done, over the last couple of days - and back when he was the Doctor - and about how amazing Jackie was.

'What will it take to shut you up?' Pete asked after a while.

Alex shrugged. 'I never shut up. I know 5 million languages…or was it 5 billions? Let's count them there's; English, French, German, Chinese, Welsh, Irish, Cornish, Japanese, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Turkish, Egyptian, South African, '

'Fluent Twit?' Jackie suggested.

'Not quite, maybe Pete could teach me?' Alex replied.

'What about Idiot? You seem to be an expert in speaking Idiot' suggested Pete.

'Anyway Raxicoricofalipatorian, Martian. Hey Jacks'

'_Jackie'_

'Remember back when I was the Doctor, and you were in the TARDIS? And we ended up at Torchwood?'

'Shut up Alex'

'I didn't mean it when I said you were a bit too blonde. Rose is a bit too blonde'

'That's my daughter' both Pete and Jackie said.

'So watch it' Jackie said.

'Let me finish' Alex said. 'Rose is good looking, the Doctor can see that. Hopefully he'll have told her he loves her by now, but knowing that idiot he wouldn't have. But my point is, she so obviously gets her looks from you, Jackie'

'And is a bit too blonde?'

'No no, of course not. I didn't mean that.' Alex insisted. 'Just that you're slightly better looking'

'Alex, why not quit while you're behind. There's no good way for this to end' Pete suggested.

'Whatever' Alex said.

When the plane finally landed Jackie was out of it in a flash. Pete followed her quickly and Alex followed him out.

'London' Jackie said taking a deep breath. 'It's good to be home'


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

'So where do you two live? Can I meet Tony? How old is he now? Is he blonde like you?' Alex rambled.

'London. No. 2 and a half. Yes' Jackie replied.

'What d'you mean no?' Alex asked, as he was led into a car.

'It means no, I think' said Pete.

'Yeah thanks, I'm not stupid'

'Could've fooled me' Pete replied.

'Why not?'

'Because it would be pointless' Jackie said.

'Why would it be pointless?' Alex asked.

'Because there'd be no point to it' replied Pete.

'Sarcastic git' Alex muttered.

'It'd be pointless because you'd be meeting him only to forget he exists' said Jackie.

'How would I forget him?' He looked from Jackie to Pete in horror. 'What are you planning to do to me?'

'Selective Retcon' Pete replied smugly.

'In English, Peter, in English' Alex said. 'You know you're third language - you're first being twit, and your second being sarcasm'

'Retcon is an amnesia drug. You'll forget Jackie'

'What? No! you can't do that' Alex practically screamed. 'Jackie, please, don't make me forget you. _please'_

'It's the only option. Since there's no way you'd just leave me alone' Jackie replied. 'You'll be fine. You'll remember everything else, just not me'

'Oh yeah it's not like I'll lose anything important' Alex said with bitter sarcasm. 'Jacks please'

'Jackie!' Jackie insisted. 'And there's no way you'll talk me out of this. You're nothing but trouble'

'I try' Alex smiled. 'But Jackie pleeeaaaseee'

'You sound just like a whiny kid' Pete pointed out.

'Jack at Torchwood is a Retcon expert, he invented it…and he's made it so it only wipes certain memories. It's not dangerous or anything. It'll be fine'

'Jack? Jack? Please tell me that is just someone with the same name, and not Jack as in annoying vain American'

'It's Captain Jack Harkness' Pete said.

Alex screamed.

'We're here' Pete said. 'Come on'

'I'm not coming out' Alex crossed his arms and refused to move.

'Ok' Pete said. 'Jacks, I'll be back in a sec, I just need to get a stun gun'

Alex moved fasted than he had moved in his life, and Pete and Jackie laughed.

'So all you have to do is drink this glass of water' Pete said. 'and you'll fall asleep. And when you wake up Jacks will just be a stranger in the street'

'You're calling her Jacks in front of my on purpose aren't you? Because you know she wont let me call her it'

Pete just shrugged.

'I won't drink it'

'Torchwood can use force if you refuse' Pete told him.

Alex gulped. 'Ok…maybe I'll drink it' He thought about it. 'Amnesia pill? So if I was too see Jackie being Jackie after I took it, it could trip my memory. So I won't forget her forever'

'Yeah, sure' Pete said with a fake smile. 'You just believe that.'

Pete led Alex through the building so where Jack was.

'I hate this world' Alex muttered as Jack passed him the drink. He drunk it down in one, and fell to the ground.

'Shall we leave him there?' Pete suggested.

Jack disagreed and between them they carried him to a bed in the hospital section.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

'What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Hold on you're Jack? What are you doing here? Where is here? What's going on?' Alex asked hysterically when he woke up.

'Alex calm down' Jack said 'You're at Torchwood'

'Calm down you're at Torchwood? What sort of sentence is that Jack freaking Harkness?' Alex said. 'I was…I was made from…from the Doctor's hand…and he left me here…on my own? He left me here on my own! That bloody git!'

'Torchwood want to offer you a job, Alex' Jack said. 'Rose's old job'

'Rose's job…Rose! She went back to him…Oh, good. She'll be happy. Why'd he leave me on my own?'

'Maybe he didn't want to travel with something that came from his hand' Jack suggested.

'So what's the job?'

'Alien expertise. Rose had outstanding knowledge, and was always calm no matter what the problem was, and she told us she learnt that from the Doctor. You, Alex, are a lot like the Doctor so I've been told--'

'By who?' Alex asked.

'Never mind that' Jack said. 'So the job would be perfect for you. Do you want the job or not?'

'Yeah, might as well. It's not like I have anything else to do' Alex replied.

_A/N: I think I can safely say this is the most wrong story I've ever written. But it was fun. Lol! Thankz to everyone who's read and reviewed it - and don't forget to review this chapter too :P!_


End file.
